Battle for the Cowl: The Network Vol 1 1
Right then, Huntress and Batgirl find the warehouse where the convicted murderer is held and they are spotted by one of Strange's security cameras. After seeing them, Strange changes the rules of the game and sends a message to Batman and the Network telling them that he would spare two hostages if they choose to sacrifice one of them. Realizing how simple it would be to end it all, Huntress decides to kill the convicted murderer, but Batgirl stops her from doing so. Both of them start a heated argument and in the meantime, Oracle finds a way to hack into Strange's main system. Huntress decides to drop down where the hostage was held, but Batgirl took away her weapons. Huntress was ready to eliminate the hostage when Oracle stops her, informing her that she had successfully hacked into Strange's system and she is disabling his gamblimg operation. At that moment, Misfit locates the place where the elder woman was held, and she eliminates Strange's henchmen. The same situation happens when Manhunter and Ragman locate the young drug addict woman and rescue her. However, as she is pleading mercy, Ragman informs her that they won't hurt her more than she has already hurt herself. Finally, Oracle tracks the location of Strange's gambling place and tells Ragman and Misfit to go there. Both of them teleport, but the find that the whole warehouse had been emptied and there's only a laptop in the middle of the room. After a quick scan, Oracle tells them that the laptop is clean and when they open it, a video message from Strange starts playing, in which he tells them that he will find whoever hacked into his system and systematically destroy them. Oracle dismisses the threat and starts thinking how could they transport and entire casino in just a few minutes. She finds the answer on one of Gotham's highways, where a big truck is getting away from the city at high speed. Manhunter, Batgirl and Huntress manage to stop the truck and apprehend the Deuces Wild, but there is no sign of Strange. Despite that, Oracle is satisfied and she tells all of them that this kind of situations will become more frecuent now that Batman is gone and that they must always choose the right thing to do, instead of going for the easy answer. The message is directly addressed to Huntress, who wanted to kill a man to save two other people. Her reasoning was that since the hostage was a convicted murderer, it wouldn't make a difference, but in the end, Oracle found that the man was actually innocent and thus, Huntress would've made a serious mistake. As a punishment, Oracle tells Huntress that her next mission is to stop, Killer Croc, down at the sewers. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Nightwing Antagonists: * * Deuces Wild ** Derek Deuce ** Dustin Deuce * * * * Other Characters: * * * * Claire Herndon * * * * * Gretchen Walstead * * Hildy * * * * * Miguel Vasquez * * * Locations: * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The events of this issue take place at the same time as ; thus it also takes place after . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}